Love Realised
by laylowchick
Summary: When Trunks cheats on her, Pan goes to the only person who can truly 'comfort' her - her mother. "Pan, we can't...oohhh." Story requested by (ssvidel3). LEMONS. VidelXPan


**A/N: This is a story requested by (ssvidel3) who kindly asked me to write this pairing for them. It was a challenge i admit. Also, i am very well aware that there is going to be alot of people hating on me for this, but it's fiction, so harden up. If your reading this you should stop by and read my other fics. "Tasty Twisted" featuring Goten/Pan pairing. **

**(BE VERY AWARE, THIS CONTAINS YURI/INCEST).**

**XXX Videl/Pan pairing XXX**

**...**

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Pan thought it a great idea to stop in and visit her boyfriend today, seeing as she finished work earlier then expected, but never had she suspected to find him cheating on her. She wasn't prepared for the sight she saw. Her boyfriend was nestled between the legs of that blonde haired bitch, Marron. It made her wonder as she stood there watching between the crack of his office door, how long there affair had been going on for. She could hear there throaty breaths, hear as he thrusted into the blonde with hunger. Pan clenched her fists and albeit turned from his office door. It seemed the further she walked, the louder Marron's moans became.

"F-fuck you T-trunks." She stammered, opening a window to the Capsule Corp building and taking flight.

The tears came, hard.

"And fuck you Marron." She cursed, trying her best to wipe away the decending tears.

Her heart was pounding so hard. How could he? He was her first. Pan had given everything to him. Her love, her trust, everything. And for him to easily discard her for Marron just like that, it was a sting to her already bruised ego.

_'Why Trunks?.' _She sadly thought, _'Wasn't i good enough?.'_

Pan sped through the darkening clouds faster now. It was going to rain. She needed to get home, she needed familiar surroundings to help calm her, she needed answers, but most of all - she needed her mother. When she finally arrived home, she was soaked to the bone. Pan felt so exhausted from her flight. Her father wasn't home, good. The last thing she needed was a lecture from him, and every Z fighter knew what Gohan was like.

"Mom." She whispered, sniffling as she slowly made her to the house.

It hurt so much. Did he do it because she wasn't good in bed? She recalled a time when they slept together, she tried to make it more passionate, more loving, but all he wanted to do was fuck her and she let him.

"Mom." She said again, only this time when she placed her hand on the door, she collapsed.

The last thing Pan remembered seeing was the door opening. The light from inside blinded her and the shadow of her panicked mother stood over her.

"M-mom.." She studdered, finally allowing the day's events to claim her.

Everything went black.

...

When Pan awoke, she found herself in her mother's arms, with worried blue eyes looking down at her. Despite the memories replaying over and over before her eyes, Pan willed herself to look normal and smiled. Her mother was smart, and Pan knew when she frowned that her mother wasn't buying her lie.

"Your not ok Pan, so don't try to give me those puppy dog eyes." Videl tried but her voice betrayed her.

She was worried. And Pan's dam broke loose once again.

"I s-saw them m-mom..." Pan cried, gripping tightly to her mother's loose shirt.

Videl rubbed her daughter's back. Confused she said, "Saw who Panny?."

"T-trunks and Marron, t-they were...*sniff*...i caught t-them."

Videl stopped Pan there. She pretty much got the gist when the two names were said. Though she was very angry, Videl knew she had to support her daughter first, be there and hopefully help her find her way again. Being mother to Pan was great, her daughter never asked for much and she was very independant. That's how she always wanted to remember her daughter, yet, it was something like this that Videl had hoped Pan would never be webbed into. And now, here her daughter was, broken and upset.

_'That good for nothing son of a bitch.' _Videl thought hotly.

"He's not worth your tears sweetie." Videl said to her.

Pan's eyes stared back at her sadly. "Why did he do it mom? Am i that pathetic?."

Videl shook her head and cupped her daughter's cheeks, "No Panny, don't you ever say something like that again."

"I saw t-the signs, b-but i i-ignored them." Said Pan.

"He doesn't deserve you sweetie, if i'm going to be honest, i'd say you were to good for him."

Pan's heart lifted alittle from her mother's words, "Really?." She asked, their was alittle shimmer of hope.

"Would i lie to you?." Videl smiled, she brought them close so that there foreheads were touching.

Pan smiled slightly, and without thinking reached up and pecked her mother on the lips. When there lips connected, though brief as it was, Pan felt something stir in her stomach. Videl too, shocked by such a natural and innocent gesture, felt a familiar tingling from deep within.

"Mom?." Pan said, her eyes suddenly becoming heavy. Her breathing picked up alittle.

Videl slowly tried to move her face away from Pan's, but her daughter's tight grip around her waist forced her to stay in that position.

She tried again, "Panny, can you let me...-"

Pan pecked her lips again, only this time her tongue started licking Videl's lower lip. Videl froze instantly. So many different emotions were going through her at that moment. While below her Pan went with her instincts, her feelings and human side be damned, she wanted her mother, and she wanted her now.

"I want _you _mom." Pan purred, all signs of her tears and pain forgotten.

Videl couldn't believe her ears. Did her daughter really just say that to her? Surely not. She must be imagining things. But if that was so, why was it that she was now on her back, Pan on top of her kissing her with a hand between her very thighs.

"What the..-"

Pan cut her mother off and kissed her hard. She wanted to feel loved, and her mother showed that to her. So now Pan wanted to give some love, she didn't know if this was her way of coping, but it felt right doing this with her. Videl on the other hand was struggling beneath her daughter's hold. This really was happening. Videl had to do something fast before things escalated. She grabbed hold of both Pan's arms and began to push, yet try as she might, she met with such resistance from her daughter it was almost like Videl was with Gohan right now.

"I want _you_." Pan said, removing her hand from between Videl's legs while ridding her mother of the small shorts she wore.

Videl felt vulnerable, her reasoning was slipping, "Pan, we can't do this, it's...-"

Videl cut herself off suddenly. She bit back a moan as she felt something warm and slippery glide over her bare clit. Her hands flew to Pan's head, bringing her that much closer to her pussy. Pan lapped at her hungrily. Her hands moved beneath her mothers top, capturing both nipples between her fingers and started rolling them. Videl liked it.

"Oooh...god..." Videl moaned, her head lolling back due to the pleasure.

It was continuous. Pan would tease her, Videl would mewl, then she'd let her tongue speed up and Videl would pant. The sound of it all was almost unbearable for Pan, she loved it. But now she wanted to taste her mother, she wanted all of it. So, she kept her tongue flat, ensuring her mouth was plastered constantly to her mother's pussy, and she licked like a starved women.

"Ohh..yes..oh my god.." Videl gasped, feeling her orgasm coming so close.

Pan picked up the pace.

"Pan...uhh...i'm gonna...i'm gonna..."

Videl cried out loudly, bucking her hips into her daughter's face as she did so. Pan drank it all, she lapped at her mother's juices and allowed her mother to press her face closer to her squirting pussy. It was gushing into her mouth, and Pan made sure not to miss a single drop.

When Videl had come down from her high, Pan removed herself from between Videl's legs and smiled.

"Did you like it?." Pan asked as she sat beside her mother's panting form.

Videl nodded, "M-my turn." She said.

Before Pan knew what was happening, Videl incinerated her favourite top and jeans, causing Pan to growl from the sudden action. Inner Videl cheered, she learned that trick from Gohan.

"Dammit, i liked those...-"

Videl licked her lightly. Pan went rigid beneath her instantly. "Do you want mommy to eat you?." She asked, giving Pan's pussy a passionate kiss.

Pan nodded her head desperately, "Please...please eat my pussy." She begged, looking deep into her mother's eyes.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby." Videl whispered seductively, then she sucked Pan's clit into her mouth. She enjoyed the way Pan reacted to her touch. Her daughter was very sensitive and submissive. Amongst her sloppy open-mouthed grin, she continued to thrust her tongue against her daughter's wet entrance. Earning loud and throaty moans.

"Mmmm...that feels...so good..." Pan groaned, never once taking her eyes off her mother's mouth. It was such a turn on watching that incredible mouth eat her. Pan almost skidded off the bed when she felt a slim finger enter her. She adjusted to it fairly quickly, and met stroke for stroke as Videl sped up the pace.

_'Trunks was never this good.' _Thought Pan's lust filled mind.

Videl slipped two more digits inside her daughter's tightness, smiling alittle as Pan began to writhe more violently. Videl knew she was getting extremely close. She wasn't ready to let her cum though.

Pan, almost close to the edge, looked helplessly at her mother, "Mom?." She said, frustrated that she had stopped.

Videl only needed to see that experssion, before she told herself it was a mistake. She didn't like that look on her face. So she upped the anti, she attached her mouth completely to her daughter's very wet core, inserted four fingers this time, and pumped for all she was worth. Pan was beggining to see stars.

"Hmm..ohh..i'm gonna..cum.." Studdered Pan, she gripped her sheets tightly.

"That's it baby, come all over mommy." Videl encouraged, and as she did, she pulled back alittle in time to feel Pan's juices squirt all over her face.

Videl closed her eyes and relished in this feeling. While Pan succumbed to the best oral orgasm ever and went limp on the bed. Videl sat up slowly and took the time to scoop Pan's juices off her face. She then moved on top of her daughter, and was suprised when Pan started licking her face. Pan wanted to taste herself.

"Are you ok Panny?." Videl asked, kissing her daughter's face all over.

Pan nodded, "I still want you." She said, pushing her mother off of her.

Videl looked puzzled, "What are you doing?."

A wicked smirk fell upon Pan's lips, "We're not finished yet." She said.

She then watched as Pan walked over to her closet and started searching for something. A few curses later, Pan had a box in her hand. Videl was starting to get nervous, what exactly was in that box? Pan tore the box apart and revealed a large double ended dildo. Dangling from one side looked like a black strap. Videl's eyes bulged at the very sight of it.

"Where..-"

"Bra brought it for me." Pan cut in. She'd tell her the story of why Bra had acquired such a thing for her one day, until then. She gave Videl a small show as she slid one half of the beast inside herself, then with the strap secured it around her waist.

Videl's face contorted with different emotions. "Panny, i can't...-"

Pan had never wanted to thank her father so much in her life, hell she even wanted to thank her grandfather. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have been able to flip Videl onto her back, nor would she have been able to use such speed to take her mother off guard. Slowly, she guided the remaining end of the 9" inch beast into Videl.

A whine came from Videl's mouth, "Gently.." She said, taking sharp breaths as three inches went in.

A sudden urge to drown her mother's nagging took hold of Pan, she felt invincible, and she wanted to let her mother know just who was in charge here.

"I'll fuck you the way i want you to be fucked." Pan purred, she then thrusted the remaining 6" inches inside of her, causing Videl to arch up violently and cling onto Pan for dear life.

She felt so full. Videl felt her walls stretching, though she knew Pan wasn't going to hurt her, it was almost to good to be true to feel this much pleasure, and from a double ended dildo nonetheless. Pan allowed her elbows to relax on either side of Videl's head and took this as an opportunity to kiss her mother.

"I love you." Pan whispered, kissing her way down Videl's neck.

Videl whimpered, "I love you too Panny."

Pan slowly pulled out, moaning as she did. She didn't think the other end which was buried deep inside of her would cause such friction. It felt amazing. Once she felt the tip almost leave Videl's pussy, she rammed it back inside of her. Videl almost screamed from shock, and was almost always on the verge of screaming as Pan picked up the pace.

"Ohh..P-pan..."

Pounding above her, Pan broke into a sweat. She could feel her juices running along the dildo and could only imagine how sexy it looked mixing in with her mother's. Her room was filled with her mother's sweet pleas added with their thick scents.

"Mmmm.." Pan moaned.

She felt herself slowly, but surely getting addicted to her mother, which is also the reason she flipped them again so that her mother was now on top of her. Videl caught on quite quickly and rode her daughter like their was no tomorrow. Pan gripped her mother's hips tightly, and began to meet thrust for thrust.

They were both building again.

Videl cupped her breasts from above, tweaking her nipples as she did. She was so hot right now. She looked down at Pan with a lustful stare and started bouncing her hips up and down hard, impaling herself even more onto her. Videl found Pan's clit and began rubbing it, causing Pan's moans to grow louder.

"Oh yes.." Pan moaned, "D-don't stop."

Videl started rocking faster, "Cum with mommy baby..mmm yeah..."

Pan squeezed her eyes shut, "I...i'm..."

"OHH YES..I'M CUMMING...OH GOD!." Videl screamed, pumping furiously above Pan who's mouth was open, yet nothing came out. Her mouth was a silent 'o' as she came with her mother. Videl collapsed atop of Pan and Pan accepted her with wide arms. There breaths mingled, and exhaustion began to weigh on Videl. Yet again however, Pan still had some energy left in her. Pan's stamina was incredible, just like her father's.

"I'm not going to stop until this bed is soaking wet with our juices." Pan said, looking lovingly at her mother.

Videl, although very excited, nodded weakly. "Anything you want." She replied.

======== To Be Continued ========


End file.
